one and only
by Light wind
Summary: Syaoran left without knowing Sakura's answer. After 10 years, the person that Sakura love came back but turned into a different person. Someone who's life no longer revolve to her but to another girl. What happen if they meet again?
1. Sakura's rival returns

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS pls don't sue me. This is my first fanfic of CCS. I personally think that Sakura and Syaoran is the cutest and lovable couples in anime. No wonder why Sakura won the best female anime character. Also, I really love Syaoran. He is different from any anime character. Although he always frown but inside of him is a boy with a purest heart and I really like it to a man. I dedicate this fanfic to my dear little wolf and his sweet cherry blossom. They are simply the best!  
  
I made this story because I'm tired of reading stories that are more of 'feel good' and fantasy. I want a story that is different, unique to be exact so I wrote the mature version of the cutest couple in the world of anime. Enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter one- The arrival  
  
We are living in a constant world- everything is revolving, developing into something better or worst. Even humans follow the flow of time. This is the story of two indivudaul who are destined to meet but changed by time and distance…  
  
  
  
"Today, the top business man, Li..." The T.V was shut off.  
  
"Kino! Don't turn off the T.V!" Sakura scolded the five-year-old son of her older brother.  
  
"Me want to eat!" The boy went to tantrum, which made Sakura more panic.  
  
"Alright! All right! I'm already preparing the food, ok." Sakura went out of their kitchen to set the table for her and her nephew.  
  
It's been ten years after the card captor event. Sakura is peacefully living with her father who is still teaching while she and Tomoyo build a small business in designing clothes. Touya on the other hand is happily married to a teacher for six years.  
  
"I'm home!" When the boy heard the familiar voice from the door he run right away to greet.  
  
"Papa!" the boy made a warm welcome to his father. As Touya entered the house he hug the boy tightly as if he never seen his son for years.  
  
"Sakura, how's Kino doing?" a mature voice of a woman besides Touya.  
  
"Well… the usually, very, very…" Sakura can't say the words fitted to the naughty boy. The woman just smiles knowingly what happened.  
  
"Of course, like father, like son." Kaoru commented as she looked to her husband.  
  
Sakura invited the couple for dinner but the two refuses saying that they will go to eat on a restaurant.  
  
As the family went to their car, Sakura wave and gave a smile.  
  
After Sakura cleaned the mess that Kino made she went to her room to rest. It's been a long day for her. She baby-sit her nephew because her brother and sister-in-law are working, and since it's was her day off.  
  
"What a day… thought it will never end." Tiredly said as she lies down on her cozy bed.  
  
"Well go to sleep, by the way are you going to meet your boyfriend tomorrow?" Keroberos asked.  
  
"Yes, we will be going to the theme park at 10:00 o'clock in the morning." She said sleepy.  
  
  
  
"Here's your key and luggage, sir." The bellboy handed the key to man who is already inside the room. "Thank you.." the man gave the bellboy a tip.  
  
"Have a nice day!"  
  
The young man closes the door as the bellboy lives. Then he went further to look around the penthouse that he had rented. The penthouse was well furnished. The color of the room is mint green with a flowers design from the middle to bottom. It has two rooms and one lavatory. The room is twice bigger than an ordinary classroom and the lavatory is like a room.  
  
The lavatory has a Jacuzzi. The color of the tiles is ecru.  
  
"Well, do you like it?" The man asked the little girl who is playing with her bear.  
  
"We have to stay here for sometime. Anyway, I have an idea, let's go to the theme park tomorrow, ok?" the girl only nod as the respond to her father.  
  
  
  
Light wind: Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestion regarding my style in writing or concerning the story I will welcome it. Thanks again. 


	2. Sakura and His meeting

Disclaimer: the same thing… Anyway, thank you for spending time reading my story. I want to clarify some things- like how old is Sakura and Syaoran in the story, In my calculations. Syaoran left Japan at the age of 12 since he stayed there for two years (I guess). So here's the continuation…. I hope you will still continue reading my fanfic. In addition, some names were borrowed (Ming na) from Ekai because I'm not very familiar with Japanese name or Chinese.  
  
Chapter 2- Meeting you again  
  
"Sorry, I'm late!" as Sakura runs toward the guy who is waiting at the entrance of the theme park.  
  
The man that is waiting smiles while waving. Sakura is very lucky to have him because the guy is almost perfect- warm, gentle, sweet, and mature but there is missing…  
  
"As usual, it will never be you if you're early!" He teasingly said to Sakura who is panting.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Ryu Hunter!" Sakura gives Ryu a sharp look.  
  
Ryu is half Japanese and half American. Sakura met him two years ago when Ryu transfer to the university where she is studying. At first Sakura doesn't want the idea of going out with a guy but Tomoyo insisted. Since then, they have been dating.  
  
"Ok! Let's go now." Not minding what Sakura said. He takes her hand and entered the theme park.  
  
High noon. "Sakura do you want ice cream, or anything?" Ryu asked Sakura who is already feeling tried of all the rides they went.  
  
"Ice cream will do." Said dryly.  
  
Sakura went to a bench near the store her boyfriend went. As she sat down, she pondered some memories during her childhood years. Sakura closes her eyes; she let the memories flow, both happy and sad, during the card captor days, and the time a boy confessed his love to her. As she remembered him Sakura open her eyes. "I wonder what happen to him. Ten years of no communication… Will he still remember me? I never heard any stories of him from Meilin. I wonder…" Suddenly a little girl began to cry. Sakura snap from her deep thought because of the loud cry the little girl created.  
  
The girl is fair complexion. The eyes are large, beautiful, dark brown. Her hair is flowing black. She has a bangs, and her hair is tied on two sides. (She looks like Boo in Monsters Inc.). She wears a cute pink dress, with a design of cherry blossoms on the skirt. The ends of each puffy sleeve have laces. The style of her dress suggesting that she belongs to a wealthy family.  
  
Sakura walk towards the crying girl, and levels her self to the girl's height.  
  
"Hey little girl. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Papa…" as the girl murmuring  
  
"Where is your father? Do you want me to help you look for your father?" She touched the girl's shoulder  
  
The girl nodded. Just then a man in his early twenties is running towards Sakura and the girl.  
  
"Ying! Oh Ying… I thought I've lost you…" He hugged her little girl tightly as if he doesn't want to let go. "Don't do it again, you hear that young lady." As he scold her daughter.  
  
"Sorry for the trouble but thank you very much for taking care of my daughter, She means a lot to me. How can I repay you…" He thanks Sakura full of gratitude.  
  
" It was nothing. I just did the right thing." She smiles to the man. Then suddenly, she thought that this man looks familiar- his chocolate brown hair, auburn eyes… Then as she search for more clues she saw the Lasin board; this leads her to a conclusion.  
  
" Syaoran?" She was surprise. She was surprised when she found out that the man in front of her is Syaoran Li, the girl's father.  
  
The man faced Sakura with puzzled expression. "Do I know you? Or have we met?" The man answered.  
  
So surprised, Sakura was mentally block. She doesn't know what or how to react. A minute ago she was thinking of him then now she met him with a child on his shoulder- mixed emotions fills her.  
  
"Sakura, here's your ice cream…" Ryu handed Sakura. As he saw the expression on her face he right away follow the direction where Sakura is facing. He saw a man in a blue sweater, wearing khaki jeans.  
  
'Sakura….' The name rings through his ears. "Sakura." As he said her name.  
  
At that time Ryu was beginning to feel jealous because he never seen Sakura act this way or look at someone like that.  
  
"Nice to meet you again… Sakura." The guy greets Sakura with a warm smile.  
  
Sakura just give him a sly smile  
  
"Name is Ryu. Ryu Hunter. I'm her boyfriend." Ryu forward his hand to make shake hands to Syaoran. Showing a gesture that will make the guy in front of him knows that Sakura is taken.  
  
Syaoran apparently took Ryu's hand and shakes it.  
  
At the restaurant, Syaoran is feeding her daughter. When the sunray touches the hand of Syaoran, the ring on his right finger reflects. This catches Sakura's attention.  
  
"So, you are married." Sakura said passively. Syaoran raise his finger in a chin level reveal the whole ring, and nod.  
  
"So you are the famous Li Syaoran that I'm hearing." Ryu bitterly said. He knows that there is something with his girlfriend and him before that makes him very jealous. He admits he never felt jealous before until now. He has the feeling that…  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran was puzzled.  
  
"Well, I heard your name from the news yesterday. The description that was given to you was 'the business man, Li Syaoran'. So you are an entrepreneur. What kind of business do you have." Ryu is asking Syaoran like a reporter, but he just narrated all his businesses with humility.  
  
Ryu never thought that Syaoran is renown as the richest man in Hong Kong.  
  
While the two are talking about Syaoran's way of living, Sakura is examining him. She compares the young Syaoran and the present one. The first one she notices was his pair of eyes. Sakura though Syaoran's eyes were cold now his eyes show full of life and happiness, as if he is contented of what he have right now. Sakura never thought of him to be like this but she is happy of what happened to her young sweetheart.  
  
"So… for how long are you going to stay here?" Ryu asked  
  
" Maybe a month or less. I went here for business."  
  
'So, he is here for business, just like before…' Sakura was somehow hurt with Syoaran's answer. She was expecting the other one.  
  
The whole day, Sakura was silent, as Ryu notices it. Syaoran, on the other hand, was too busy with his daughter.  
  
"Good-bye. I'll call you later." Ryu kissed Sakura on the lips and then left. He seems disturb about this Li guy. When did Sakura meet him? That question rises as he thinking about today's event. Sakura never spoke of him, he never knows until today. Until today, when Li told him that he and Sakura were classmates, then why didn't Sakura bother to talk about him. Is there something between them before he met Sakura?  
  
As Sakura watch her boyfriend goes, her thoughts began to shift to Syaoran.  
  
"I'm home…" lifeless as she said it.  
  
"Welcome home! So happened to your date? Huh, Sakura?" Kero asks her with enthusiasm.  
  
"He's back, Kero…" said with a sad tone.  
  
From being enthusiastic to seriousness Kero asked "Who?"  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
"That brat!" Kero was surprised. He never thought the kid would come back. After all this years he has the have face to show up.  
  
Sakura lie down as she continues talking with Kero. "He has a child. His already married, Kero…" a sad tone conquered the voiced of Sakura. She realized that until now she has the hope of seeing Syaoran, and reunited with him.  
  
"Li is married?! It can't be. I know how much he loves you! How could that be?"  
  
"I don't know… ten years is too long, maybe he already forgotten about me and move on…" expressing a very sad tone.  
  
"Well, like what you did. Ryu is seems nice, is he?" Kero is trying to console Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, he is and I'm very lucky to have him." But not for Ryu.  
  
"You meet who?!!!" Tomoyo shouted as she making Sakura's garments.  
  
"I met Syaoran yesterday at the theme park with his… daughter." She is having a hard time saying the last words.  
  
"Oh…so he's married already…" Tomoyo said. " So what is he doing here?" she continued.  
  
"Um…" thinking. "He said he just went here for business purposes."  
  
"I'm going to mention this to Eriol" Tomoyo exclaimed. Tomoyo and Eriol are now happily married for one year. Eriol is an architect working a big firm in Tomoeda.  
  
"So! How's Ryu?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"He's fine…" Sakura answered Tomoyo passively  
  
Tomoyo come closer to Sakura and feeling that they need to talk about Syaoran and her boyfriend.  
  
"Have you told him about Syaoran?"  
  
"No. I never mention him to Ryu. I feel like I don't need to tell him everything about me. Maybe now he is confused."  
  
"I know I shouldn't ask this but… do you still love Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura was shocked. She doesn't expect Tomoyo will ask a certain question regarding her feelings. Right now she is still confuse, confuse on everything that is happening.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't asked that…" Tomoyo feels guilty because of her question.  
  
"No. It's alright…" Sakura became gloomy.  
  
Tomoyo is not satisfied with Sakura's answer so she left Sakura for a while to unwind her.  
  
"That's it for today's meeting. I see you again." Syaoran said it with an authority in his voice.  
  
"Li, let have a coffee." One of the board members invited him for a drink.  
  
"No, I can't. I have a child to tend with, you know Kim…" Faces his friend  
  
"Okay, then next time. Jeez, that's why I don't want to get marry at the young age, you can't enjoy life as what its should be." Kim said it as if he wants Syaoran to get mad and envy him for the life he has now.  
  
"IF you are not ready." Syaoran but in. Never in their whole friendship Kim won over Syaoran.  
  
On way his home, he stop at the supermarket for the things he have to buy. In the supermarket, while he is picking some things he bumps to a woman. Due to his impeccable reflexes he caught the woman on time.  
  
"Oh! Sorry I wasn't looking…Sakura? What a surprised!" He exclaimed while helping Sakura regain her balance.  
  
"Same to you! What are you doing here?" Asking while fixing her clothes.  
  
"What does an individual suppose to do inside the supermarket?" Asking Sakura gain.  
  
When Sakura realizes how stupid her question she starts to laugh.  
  
After they left the supermarket, Syaoran voluntary take Sakura home since he thought that her house is on the way.  
  
The atmosphere inside the car was very uncomfortable for Sakura. She doesn't know what to do or to say to him.  
  
"So, how long have you been seeing Hunter?" Syaoran started the conversation.  
  
"About two years ago. Anyway, when did you get married?" Sakura ask him with interest.  
  
"Two years ago…" Syaoran's facial expression change into something nostalgic.  
  
"… My wife's name is Ming na. She died after giving birth to our daughter." He continues.  
  
Sakura didn't expect that Syaoran would tell her about his wife the fact is she just died. Realizing this Sakura come to the conclusion that Syaoran is now a single parent.  
  
"Ying fa is my child's name. She is already two years old and I am proud because I was able to raised her alone." He continues talking about his life with a smile on his face.  
  
Sakura don't know what to say, so she thought of things that she thinks would make Syaoran interested.  
  
"Um, well, Tomoyo and Eriol just married last year. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that from Meilin. I was planning of coming on their wedding but due to my hectic schedules I wasn't able."  
  
Before Sakura continue to speak the car stop in front to her house. Surprisingly, because Sakura thought that he already forgot the way to her house but it seems she underestimated him.  
  
"Thanks for the ride and the small talk." She said as she gets off to the car.  
  
"Same goes with me… Say Sakura, are you busy next Saturday?"  
  
Checking her schedule "Nope. Why?"  
  
"I just want to have a chat with you; you know getting to know each other again. And by the way, I also want to see Eriol and Tomoyo. Could you do that for me? I don't know how to contact them." He asks with a pleading tone.  
  
"Okay, Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Until then." She waves at Syaoran.  
  
When Syaoran's car left. Sakura seems in a trance again. She thoughts of him a child were drift away. Syaoran change a lot since she last saw him. There is no deadly look on his face. The way he talks, he is not the serious Syaoran that he used to be.  
  
The room was covered with darkness, the only thing that illuminates the whole area are the stars and the moon. There in the bed, Sakura was lying but fully awake. She was thinking about Syaoran and the talked with Tomoyo on the phone 'Have told Eriol about this?' she asked Tomoyo. "No, but I can't wait to tell him that his descendant came back. By the way, when can we meet with Syaoran?' Tomoyo asked 'On, Saturday, the place haven't been discussed but I think it's better to meet him at the hotel where he is staying. What do you think?' Sakura replied.  
  
"Syaoran…."  
  
  
  
Enigma: Suggestions are welcome… Please do so… 


	3. Sakura and Syaoran's past

Chapter 3 – Reminiscing the past  
  
"Eriol, I'm worried about Sakura." Tomoyo said to her husband lying beside her on the bed.  
  
"Why? I don't see any problem about that." He replied knowing what Tomoyo was talking about. Eriol knows what's going on. He already predicted that Syaoran will come back but not because of Sakura. For this reason, he rather keeps it to prevent Sakura from suffering.  
  
"Li's Group of Companies, Good Morning!" A welcome greeting from the secretary of Syaoran.  
  
"Ah… Hello, may I speak to Mr. Li, Syaoran?" said by a woman who is on the phone.  
  
"May I know who is on the line?"  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm…." The secretary interrupted Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Kinomoto! Mr. Li is expecting for your call. I'll transfer you now…" Then there is a beep tone from the secretary.  
  
"Hi Sakura! I've been expecting your call since yesterday. Anyway, so how's the meeting on Saturday? Can all of you come? Where and what time?" Sakura was speechless. She doesn't know how to start because Syaoran asked her so many questions.  
  
"Well, I talked to Tomoyo the night after we've met and she said that they are free and for the venue, we… actually I've decided that we will meet you at the hotel where you are staying right now."  
  
"Okay… but what time?" Syaoran thought if the idea of meeting him at the hotel would be all right.  
  
"10 o'clock am? You are free right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll meet you at the lanai exactly 10 o'clock with my daughter."  
  
"…."  
  
"So, until… then? I guess. And by the way Sakura, don't be late, 'Kay?" Syaoran said it with teasing tone.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!" She shouted at Syaoran over the phone which made him back off a little from the handset.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura is still angry.  
  
  
  
Exactly 10 o'clock in the morning, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol arrived in front the Hotel. Just when they entered they saw a man wearing a dark gray "coat and tie" wardrobe with a little girl who is wearing a yellow dress coming.  
  
"Hi!" Syaoran welcomed them with a smile  
  
"Good morning, descendant…" Eriol returned with a warm smile also.  
  
"Oh, Li! You're so…. Handsome! So this is your little girl. Hello little one!" Tomoyo level herself to Ying fa's height. She embraces her and the girl rewards her a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran… She's so sweet, unlike someone I know…" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah right…" Then he looked at Sakura. "You're look beautiful today, Sakura." He commented the clothes she is wearing, because of that Sakura started to blush.  
  
"Anyway, lets go?" Syaoran made way to his room.  
  
"As I always predicted, you will be very successful in the future, Li." Eriol commented Syaoran's way of living. He also expected that there would be a big change in Syaoran's personality by the time he will return here.  
  
"And you surprised me by returning to Japan, Hiiragisawa." Syaoran answered back. He led the three in the living room. He left his daughter with them and went to the phone to order some foods. After that he went back to his visitors to continue the interrogation with Eriol.  
  
"What made you come back, "Clow Reed"?" Syaoran stresses the old name of Eriol.  
  
"I left someone behind." Then he looked to his lovely wife and shoved his hand across Tomoyo's shoulder. "What made YOU came back also?"  
  
"The usual reason… business." Syaoran stand and went to get his daughter who is playing with her dolls and continue talking with Eriol. "What happen to Ms. Mizuki?" Still facing his child  
  
"We realized that we were not meant for each other, so I came back and learned that Tomoyo is the one for me." He smiled. Syaoran also smiled, holding Ying and sat down.  
  
"You've been quiet, Sakura. Are you alright?" Syaoran noticed that Sakura have been quiet for some time. He remembered Sakura is not that type of person.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura seems in another place, far from others who are enjoying the conversation. Suddenly, she heard a snap of a finger. This catches he attention.  
  
"You ok?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with worried.  
  
"Yeah… I'm just looking at the picture on the shelf." Sakura answered back.  
  
Syaoran looked at the framed picture whom Sakura's been pointing. He went and gets the picture to show it to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"This is my late wife…. Ming na." He presented the picture to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"She's…. quite a beauty, Li. How did you meet her?" Tomoyo commented.  
  
The picture is the photograph of Syaoran embracing the pale Ming Na on a bench. The girl looked contented and happy with Syaoran. Syaoran was also smiling but there is a sad expression on his eyes. It was almost a picture perfect.  
  
"She was a friend of Meilin and I." His voice suggesting a sad tone and made a gesture that he doesn't want to talk about anymore.  
  
Sakura just looked at Syaoran with a sad look. She doesn't know what to say until this moment. She thought meeting him today is nothing, just a friendly talk but she just realized that she still haven't accepted that Syaoran is settled.  
  
'What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend. Ryu is nice but why do I still feel hurt every time I see Syaoran and the baby. I should be happy knowing he is happily settled….' Sakura thought.  
  
"I wish I've met her." Sakura finally said a word.  
  
Syaoran just only look at Sakura with no expression. "No, she was too weak to traveled from place to place, so there was no chance for both of you to meet, but you know… she was eager to meet all of you. She knew all of you from the stories I've told her…." He just smiled at Sakura.  
  
There is a minute of silence in the room. Then Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
They talked the whole day.  
  
When the couple arrived at the Hirigiwasa mansion. "I was nice to see Li again, isn't honey?  
  
"Yes, but he changed so much. I barely know him. He is not the old Syaoran who looked at me as if I will going to take Sakura away from him…." Though he is smiling there is a sad tone in Eriol's voice and his eyes show a nostalgic emotion as well as Tomoyo…  
  
  
  
"Kero… what if I answered Syaoran before he left ten years ago. Do you think I'm the one in the picture with him?" Sakura is asking Kero with regrets.  
  
"There are reasons, Sakura…. You should let go of the past. Li have already forgotten about it and move on. I know it's very hard but you have a life so does Li." Kero pats Sakura's back to comfort her.  
  
She knows that she have to move on. She opened her drawer were the Sakura book was kept and opens it. She took the nameless card near her heart and closes her eyes.  
  
  
  
Syaoran is standing on the veranda looking at the surroundings with a wine on his right hand and the picture of him and his wife on the left. "Ming na…."  
  
Flashback: He is 19 years old at that time.  
  
"What?!!! You are going back to Japan?" Meilin was surprised of what Syaoran had confessed, but she is happy to hear it.  
  
"Yes. I've already done my part here and it's about time I have a life."  
  
"When are you planning to live?"  
  
Syaoran faces Meilin with determined eyes. "After my birthday…"  
  
A party was held in the Li mansion for Syaoran's birthday party. All the guests are belonged to the upper class society. In the garden, Syaoran is drinking his wine while sitting on the swing. It seems he is not happy of the things that is happening to him.  
  
He didn't notice that someone is coming.  
  
"Why are you here sitting alone in the dark?" An old man spoke. Syaoran was surprised of the sudden entrance of the ambassador.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Wong." He stands up to show some respect.  
  
"May I?" He was asking if the swing is free. Syaoran just nodded as a response.  
  
"How do you find my daughter, Syaoran?" The ambassador asked Syaoran.  
  
"Ming na is a nice friend, sir. Every one loves her…"  
  
"Except you…" The old man interrupted. Syaoran didn't say anything. He thinks that it would be best if he doesn't react or answer back.  
  
"But my daughter loves you very much…" Syaoran just looked at the old man beside him and stand up.  
  
"I never said that I don't love her, sir. The truth is I love her a sister." He said that even though he knows what the old man is talking about. Then he looked at Ming na who is happily talking to Meilin and to others.  
  
The old man also stand up and walk towards Syaoran.  
  
"You know Ming na's condition, don't you?" He asked him. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor? Will you marry my daughter, as a reward I will give you the fame and fortune." Syaoran suddenly looked at Mr. Wong with serious eyes, then he turned away.  
  
"I don't need your money and fame, sir." He said it with firmness. Everybody knows that Li is one of the richest families in Hong Kong.  
  
"I know… but for my daughter…the doctor said that she will not live that long to enjoy the pleasures of life and I'm willing to do everything for her. She's my one and only treasure…" the old man is starting to cry.  
  
'What about me? My feelings. I love Sakura. She is the only one I want to marry.' Syaoran thought while looking at the old man next to him. He doesn't know what to do. Ming Na is his friend- very close friend, but Sakura is his true love. At that time he want to be selfish but…  
  
"Mr. Wong!!! Syaoran!!!" Meilin shouted. "Ming na collapsed!!!!!!"  
  
Mr. Wong and Syaoran rush to Ming Na who is on the floor, unconscious. Without hesitation, Syaoran carried Ming Na and went to the nearest hospital.  
  
Ming Na was placed in a private room, still unconscious with Mr. Wong and Syaoran. At that time Syaoran is looking at the body of Ming Na and thinking about the proposal of the old man. Then he went outside because he wants to talk to Meilin.  
  
"Poor Ming na…" Meilin is crying. Just then she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
They went to the top of hospital. Meilin was confused at the moment, wondering what Syaoran is thinking.  
  
Syaoran leaned on the iron bars with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Meilin, what………what if I ask Ming Na to marry me?" Still hasn't move from his position.  
  
Meilin is surprise. She didn't expect Syaoran would say such ridiculous things especially marrying someone other than Sakura.  
  
Syaoran continue. "Mr. Wong asked me to marry Ming Na… at first I don't want because marriage is not a joke, right?" He weakly said it, afterwards he walk towards his cousin who is still in shock.  
  
"Then I decided that since Sakura didn't answered me back… then there is no problem in marrying Ming"  
  
Meilin regain her senses then reprimands Syaoran. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? EVEN SAKURA DIDN'T SAY IT IN WORDS SHE EXPRESSED IT IN ACTION. WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!!!" Meilin is very angry because Syaoran is playing stupid.  
  
Syaoran just smiles at her then he went inside.  
  
Meilin was left alone. "Why can't you be selfish sometimes? Syaoran. You don't deserve this…" She was crying because she doesn't want her beloved cousin to suffer anymore.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Syaoran looked up in the dark sky with full of stars. "The power of stars…" 


	4. the adventure of Babysitter Sakura

@ L.W: *.* means dream  
  
Chapter 4- the adventure of Babysitter Sakura  
  
*Syoaran is walking in the mist. Everything is in pitched black.  
"Where am I?" He wondered. Then he heard someone walking toward his way.  
"Who's there?!" Surprised and started to position himself in attacked mode.  
As he readies himself to attack, he saw a blurred image of a boy, about 12 years old wearing a familiar Chinese costume.  
"Who are you?" He asked "How could you turn your back on someone who waited for you to return!" The boy shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran bewildered asked the boy.  
Syaoran step forward to see the boy. "Who ever you are show your face!" He said with threatening tone but the boy kept still.  
Again the boy shouted, "You only cause her pain! You only cause her pain." And then for the last time, "THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW IS TO HURT HER! I HATE YOU!!!!"  
"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Syaoran bagan to run towards the boy. He is confused. 'Who is this girl he is talking about ?' Syaoran wondered. Then he stopped. His whole body began to numb because of the great revelation he seen. The boy was him. ten years ago-.*  
  
KRIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
"AH!" He woke up. He took a deep breath. He recalled his dream wondered what made his younger self hate him but before thinking of an answer he looked at his alarm clock and distress. "Oh no!!!! I'm late for my meeting with Mr. Shang!!!"  
"Papa." Ying fa murmured, who looked sleepy.  
Syaoran looked at Ying and slap his forehead forgetting to look for someone to tend his daughter. Then, the image of Eriol sprang in his head. He right away called the Hiiragizawas.  
  
In the mean while. At the Hiiragizawa mansion, the phone is ringing for quite sometime.  
"Will someone answer the phone!" Tomoyo impatiently said it. "Eriol can you answer the phone?!" Eriol heard Tomoyo but he just make his usual evil smile.  
Because no one dare to answer the phone Tomoyo went down to take the call.  
"No, don't." her husband warned. Angry Tomoyo asked Eriol "and why?"  
"That is Syaoran. he wants us to take care of his daughter while he is away."  
Tomoyo was wondered for while because her husband is acting weird again. "How sure are you and beside there's nothing wrong in taking care of his child? Ying is very cute." Her one eyebrow arched. "I'm positive, 100% sure of it. He is already late from his business meeting and he forgot to look for someone well trusted for his adorable child. Let him call Sakura."  
When Eriol explain everything to Tomoyo. She smiles right away and hugged her husband for being such a genius.  
  
"Oh no! What am I going to do.?" Syaoran was about to panic just as he remembered Sakura. Since it is Sunday Sakura is probably free. However, Syaoran is not sure if this is a good idea but he has no choice since he will be late for his meeting.  
  
"Good morning, Kinomoto residence. Sakura's speaking." 'It's her' Syaoran thought. "Um. Sakura. this is Syaoran.." "Syaoran." She sensed that there is something bothering Syaoran. "Are you alright?" "Yes, well. you see I'm busy right now and.. I don't know someone who is reliable enough to entrust my daughter. I called Hiiragizawa but no one is answering so I thought that." "If I can be your daughter's babysitter, am I right?" Sakura added "Ye.. yeah, if it's okay with you, but of course I won't force you if you don't." Syaoran nervously answered Sakura question. "It's fine with me." Sakura reassured him "Really! Sakura you're really a lifesaver! I'll be there just a minute." then he hangs up the phone. When Sakura is about to respond the doorbell rang. "Wow!! You're fast!!" She was surprised seeing Syaoran arrived in just a few seconds. "Sorry for bothering you. I have a business proposal today with an important person. Anyway, these are her things- a spare diaper, her clothes if ever she needs to change, her food, her.." "Alright! Alright! Don't worry I know what to do. you go now!" Pushing Syaoran outside until they reach his car. "I'll be back ASAP, bye Ying, love you!! Thank you Sakura!" Syaoran left the two. Both of them wave as Syaoran's car became out of sight. They both at each other. "I never thought Syaoran is such a worrier." She smiled at Ying. They went to her room where Kero is playing videogame.  
  
"When did your brother have a daughter?" Kero asked Sakura with confusion. Sakura just smiles and explained everything to him. "What!!! This is his daughter!!!" Kero exclaimed, "She's kinda cute for a monster." Since Kero looks like a stuffed animal Ying grab him and hugged tightly. Upon seeing this Sakura right away pulled Kero away from Ying, but this only cause the girl to cry out load. "Great, Sakura, you just made the girl cry!" Kero is panicking. While Sakura is looking for something that can stop the girl from crying, she spotted the bear, which Syaoran gave her ten years ago. "Here, stop crying okay!" Said while handing the bear to Ying. When Ying saw the cute teddy bear, she right away grab the doll and squeeze it. Sakura sweat dropped. "It seems she loves everything that her father made." Kero commented Sakura just looked at the girl. 'She is so innocent, cute and lovable.'  
  
Unlike her father, it seems Ying and Kero is getting along with each other. Sakura baked a strawberry cake and brought it in her room for Ying and Kero's snack. "WOW CAKE!!!!" Kero exclaimed same with Ying who seems loves cake very much. "Hey, Kero remember to save some for Ying." Sakura reminded him "I will." Kero is so happy eating his piece.  
  
DINGDONG.  
"I'm coming!"  
"Hi, Sakura!" It was Tomoyo.  
"Oh, Hello Tomoyo. Come in!" She makes way for Tomoyo so that she could enter the house.  
They went to the living room.  
"I thought that you are."  
"Not at home? Well, what made you think I will not be home?" Tomoyo asked Sakura "innocently".  
"Well, Syaoran called you and he said no one was answering the phone."  
Tomoyo thought of the moment and remember what happened that morning. "Oh that! Well, Eriol doesn't want to answer to phone. That's why."  
"Why? You should be the one who is taking care of Ying in the first place." Sakura was puzzled.  
"If we accept the girl, you won't able to baby-sit her right?" Tomoyo smiles  
Sakura didn't get what Tomoyo' point. Then she heard some crash in her room. Upon hearing this, the two run up stairs to check what happened.  
"What happen?!" Sakura is very nervous.  
Ying cried out loud again when she saw Sakura looked startled.  
"No---nothing!" the dizzy Kero replied.  
"Kero!!" Sakura saw Kero on the wall with spiral eyes.  
"Sh-she lost and got----mad at me so she threw---------me--hhhhh." Kero can't say a word anymore.  
Both just sweatdropped, Sakura approach Ying and reprimanding her. While she is doing that Tomoyo brought her Video camera and tape Sakura as she is scolding the girl.  
"Don't do that to Kero, Ying." Gentle but firm. Ying understand what Sakura said and she right away approached Kero who is still dizzy and hugged him but this time it is a gentle hug.  
"How swe-----et!" Tomoyo say it out loud. Sakura just smiled at the girl. 'She is not that bad after all.'  
"Anyway, Sakura you look like her mother." Tomoyo commented. Sakura began to blush. But it was interrupted when she saw a picture of Ying and Syaoran in some of the girl's things. The photograph was when Ying was still a baby and Syaoran is carrying her. The facial expression of Syaoran in the picture was very happy. Sakura picked the picture and Tomoyo followed her.  
"Li seems very happy. but he looks so young to be a father." Tomoyo commented.  
"Yes. He is happy." While Sakura is talking about the picture, Tomoyo is examining her facial expression.  
"You know. you're perfect to be Ying's mother."  
Sakura just looked at Tomoyo with a sad expression. She put the picture down and went to the window. She realized that even she only spent a short time with Ying there is already a feeling of attachment with the girl.  
"Too bad. I'm not her mother." Sakura answered Tomoyo back.  
"But you can be." Tomoyo said.  
"."  
  
Syaoran arrived at the Kinomoto's residence around 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon, shortly after Tomoyo left.  
"Thanks for taking care of my daughter. I brought a cake for Kero and.. This is for you." He handed Sakura the plastic bag.  
Sakura get the bag and open it. Inside is a beautiful flowing violet dress.  
"You shouldn't have!" Sakura was surprised  
"It's a 'thank you' gift. Since I know Ying is such a trouble." He said it shyly.  
"No! Actually she and Kero have teamed up." She answered him with a smile.  
Syaoran started to blush because of Sakura's irresistible smile.  
"Well. we have to leave now. where is Ying?" Syaoran is having a difficulty on saying things. Then Sakura led him to her room.  
On the bed, Syaoran saw his daughter sleeping with Kero.  
"She must be tired." Then he smiles at Sakura who started to blush also.  
  
Sakura escorted the two. Before Syaoran leave Sakura called him. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"  
"Yeah. Positive. I have so many things to do at the hotel. Thank you very much Sakura.." Syaoran finally left.  
"Um.Syaoran!" Sakura called out.  
Syaoran made an 1800 turn when he heard Sakura called his name.  
"I----- I can--- I can baby-sit Ying. if you want." Sakura is madly blushing.  
Syaoran was surprised. He likes the idea since he knows her well but.  
"Don't you have any things to do other than taking care of Ying?" He just wants to clarify things to Sakura if she really sure of her decision.  
"Of course! I'm sure. Even I know you have lots of money to spent but it would be better if someone you know will be the one to watch your daughter." Sakura's face brightens.  
Syaoran was happy to hear Sakura's suggestion. I was a good idea anyway, at least he won't be bothered if someone he know is taking care of his daughter.  
"Yes. Thank you, Sakura."  
"Actually, I should be the one who is thanking you because you helped me ten years."  
"It was nothing. We are friends after all, right?" Syaoran cut what Sakura should have said. He doesn't want to remember the old days because for him it is the past that shouldn't be brought out. "Good-bye then."  
"What is the arrangement anyway?"  
"The same as today? It's up to you."  
"Ok. Take care of yourself. Until tomorrow." Sakura waves at Syaoran.  
  
Kero woke up when he heard someone entered the room. He saw Sakura leaning on the door, blushing badly.  
"Where's Ying?" He asked with a sad expression on his face.  
"Her father already taken her home."  
"Oh, too bad. So when will we baby-sit the girl again?" Kero it too excited to see Ying again. Sakura just look at him. Then she went to the window and sigh.  
'I sense trouble here...' Kero thought as he still studying Sakura looking aimlessly.  
  
L.W: Comments and suggestions are all welcome! 


End file.
